What Happened Last Night?
by Cylann
Summary: What happens when Tommy wakes up next to a certain blonde and he can't remember what happened. She's not talking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star etc...

**Chapter One**

His head was pounding as he opened his eyes to the glaring morning sun. Shit he must have forgotten to close the morning blinds last night. What the hell _**had**_ happened last night? He remembered drinking at Devil Ray and then...? That's when he saw her. Wavy blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She was still asleep on her stomach, her face turned away from him. Her arms were hugging one of his pillows. All she had on were a pair of midnight blue, boy shorts trimmed with black lace. They made the curve of her ass look so sweet. He was a little surprised she was still here. He rarely encouraged women to stay the night. Her slender back was distracting him from the pounding in his skull. Might as well take advantage of her little stay. He leaned over and started to kiss her shoulder making his way down her spine. She moaned a little as she awoke sending a shot of pure lust through him. She turned and smiled sleepily at him. The blue eyes that haunted his dreams were staring at him. **Shit! **

"Jude?!'

" Yeah that's me" She said pointing at her chest. "And you're Tommy" Her finger made its way to his chest stroking down his skin a little. He bit back a groan. She was practically naked in his bed and he had no idea how she had gotten there. The girl of his dreams was in his bed! The, only 17, girl of his dreams. Oh crap could things get any worse?

"What happened last night?" His head was about to explode from the pounding pain. She flinched for a second as if he had hit her, but then a look of amusement lit her features.

"What makes you think anything happened last night? Just because you're naked in your own bed you assume something happened." He looked down at himself, having not actually noticed before that he was. And she was staring at his...! And his body was starting to like that stare a little too much. He shifted so the comforter partially hid him from her view. Maybe he should have thrown the blanket over her instead. She was lying there in that little pair of panties, not hiding her bare breasts. He reached down to pick up his discarded shirt off the floor and practically threw it at her.

"Put it on" She did as she was told, not bothering with any buttons. She made a move to get up.

"Hope you don't mind if I use your shower." He couldn't answer, as he watched her hips swaying as she entered the other room. What the fuck happened last night and where was _his_ Jude. This girl looked like her and sounded like her, but she wasn't acting like the innocent 17 year old that she was. Crap. _Was_ she still innocent? And why couldn't he remember? He heard the shower turn on and wondered for a split second if she would want company. Mental headslap. Ow...Still got a hangover. He reached for some ibruprofen on his nightstand and downed 6 with an entire bottle of water.

She was out of the shower in 15 minutes wearing only a towel and she looked damn good. How many times had he imagined her long blond hair wet, hanging over her bare shoulder, a tiny towel barely covering her wet body. Thank God he didn't actually have tiny towels. This one was actually doing a decent job of covering her petite frame. She gave him a wicked little smile. "You could have joined me ya know. I've always wanted someone to wash my back." The mental image came hurling at him, making his breath stop for a moment. Jude's bare skin, soapy and wet. He shook his head again trying to clear his fuzzy mind. He just stare as she gathered her clothes and slipped back into the bathroom to change. She was dressed this time as she exited the bathroom. He sighed in relief.

"Jude I need to know. Did we have sex last night?"

"Geez I might not be a pro, but I didn't think I'd be that forgettable." She smirked and he just glared. She bent to pick up her bag, by his nightstand. "Since you have to ask I'll tell you." Her warm breath was against ear, doing crazy things to his pulse. "It never happened." She whispered so seductively he had to swallow. Why were those words not comforting at all? Oh yeah he remembered that kiss on her 16th birthday. That **did** happen no matter how much he denied it to her. "See you at work." She called over her shoulder as she made her way out the door. He glances at the clock 9:15 a.m.. He was already late as he scrambled out of bed to take a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tommy strolled into G Majors casually, not letting on that he knew he was already 45 minutes late. He saw a pair of slender legs swinging on the receptionist's desk and just stopped. He knew those legs and as his eyes traveled up, he knew that shirt too. She'd stolen his favorite shirt! And hell if it didn't look unnaturally good on her. It is way too big for her, but that didn't stop his mouth from going dry. The cuffs were rolled up and only about 3 buttons look buttoned. Was she wearing anything underneath? Oh yeah that would be no, since he had found her bra wedged between the sheets, a matching bra, to those delicious little panties. She looked as if she had just stepped from some guy's bed, hair tousled, wearing his shirt. Was she wearing any pants?! He could just see a fringe of denim skirt underneath the hem of his shirt. He noticed the guy standing too close to her. He was whispering something in he ear and she was laughing. The guy's name was Travis or Taylor or something, one of their newly signed artists. His face reflected a scowl as he walked up to them.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He said to her rudely. She gave him a mocking smile.

"Well my producer was M.I.A. so I was told to wait like a good little girl." He wanted to throttle her or did he want to kiss her so she'd shut up. He headed for the Studio A, not giving her a chance to catch up.

"Sorry" Jude said to Trevor with a smile. "Guess he didn't get his morning coffee."

"No probs. We still on for tonight?"

"Of course" He reached for her waist and swung her down. "Thanks. I'll see you later Trevor" Jude took a detour to the kitchen before heading in.

"You took your sweet time" Tommy snapped.

"I had to say goodbye" She had a secretive smile on her face that was driving him mad. She handed him a latte which he barely registered. "Besides I knew you'd need the caffeine"

"Jude we need to talk. After we're done here could you...?" She shook her head.

"Nope can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a date" Tommy felt the blood rushing in his head.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." She laughed at him.

"Since when does going on a date imply dating someone? You'd have alot of explaining to do to all those 'girlfriends' you never called back"

"Jude!" Where was _his_ Jude? _His_ Jude did not go on random dates with random guys. She liked relationships.

"Look Quincy it's none of your business what I do or with whom I do it. Can we just get back to the music?" She sighed.

" Alright" What did she plan on doing and who was the guy?

He watched his girl walk out the door to get ready for her 'date'. All day long all he had been able to think about was the look of her this morning. She was everything he had imagined her to be. He **had** to remember what happened last night. Little bits of information were making their way back into his brain, but the most important question hadn't been answered. Had he called her last night? He got his cell phone out and checked it._11:33pm Jude_. Why had he called her? He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Later that night a silver sports car pulled up to the curb. Trevor got out to open the door for his date. She was laughing at something he said, so didn't notice the black Porsche on the other side of the street. Trevor leaned in for a kiss and she returned it. They hugged for a minute, still laughing about something and then he got in his car and drove off. He called to her as she started for her front door. She turned in surprise, an expression he couldn't read crossed her face.

"Well Mr. Quincy how can I help you? Isn't it about time to tuck in one of your 'girlfriends'?"

"Look Harrison can the sarcasm for once will you."

"What do you want that can't wait till tomorrow?"

"I need to know what happened last night." He almost growled.

"I told you, nothing.Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I was sober this morning."

"And?"

"And I could barely keep from touching you. I was drunk last night. Did I hurt you?" She scoffed at him.

"I didn't know I was so irresistible. And, no you didn't hurt me _last night_." She looked at him consideringly. " Tommy did you ever think it might be better if you didn't know?"

"How the hell would it be better?" She gave him a dirty little smile that made his pulse race.

"Well I get my memories and you don't get any guilt from banging little ol' me."

"Are you saying we did?" She laughed at him. He was starting to find that very annoying.

"Don't believe everything you hear. Oh and by the way you shouldn't drink so much. The next girl that brings you home might not be so gentle with you."

"What is the deal with you Harrison?" He grabbed her arm trying to get her to really look at him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. I woke up this morning to some sexy tease. You are not **that** girl!"

"And I thought you didn't remember..." She teased some more.

"Jude, you **have** to tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Do you actually remember us doing anything?" He didn't respond. "Then why do you keep insisting I tell you we did?" _Because then there wouldn't be anything stopping me from doing it again_. What was the matter with him? It was her. Evil Jude was driving him crazy. Yeah crazy with lust. It was just lust wasn't it?

"Because you're different. Something happened with us."

"Quincy there is no us." She licked her lips suggestively. "At least not that you remember." And she laughed at him, as he swore under his breath, and walked to his car.

Tommy found himself back at the Devil Ray. Maybe Joe the bartender could tell him something. Joe nodded to him as he sat at the bar.

" Usual Tom?"

"Actually I need info. Can you tell me what I did when I was here last night?"

"Drinking?" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah I remembered that this morning. Did I meet anyone here?"

"Well you know you always have a few ladies coming up to you."

"Do you remember anyone specific? Did I go home with one of them?"

"You called someone I think. Cute blonde. Big, blue eyes came in about half an hour later. I was kinda busy so I didn't hear much. You did mention the L word a couple times." Tommy felt a punch in the gut. This vague memory came to his mind. He had called Jude and said he needed a ride. When she got there he could only stare. He had thought she was so beautiful. When her big eyes scanned the bar, she had that look when she'd spotted him. The look that said forever. Is that what he had said to her? Shit, but he still couldn't see it clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all,

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This story only has one more chapter so **ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

8 am and Tommy was at his desk at G Major. He couldn't concentrate on the paperwork, since a certain blonde was trashing his thoughts. As he had lain down last night little snippets of picture played through his head. _She was leaning over him in bed and he had grabbed her. He had kissed her neck, whispered her name. She had sucked on his tongue. _She would be in soon and he had a need to corner her and do all those things he remembered.

He looked up as a Starbucks cup was placed in front of him.

"Hey" She said softly. She gave him a sweet, innocent smile as she sat down across from him. He gave an inner sigh of relief and thanked God. _His_ Jude was back. Then he saw the movement of her bare legs as she crossed them. She was wearing a short, wait make that really short, tight black skirt. Wait was that leather? His gaze traveled down her legs and he saw ankle length , black spiked boots. He swallowed convulsively.

"Quincy did you hear what I said?" He looked at her, noticing the red lipstick. Since when had Jude worn shiny red lipstick? And she was wearing his shirt again!

"You're wearing my shirt" He managed to croak out, not sure what she had been saying. She gave him a confused look.

"You want it back?" He just nodded. She reached for the buttons and started to undo them.

"I didn't mean this second!" He said in panic. She was busy taking off the shirt as he said that and placed it on his desk.

"I wouldn't want to take anything you didn't want to give me." She gave him a small smile and took a sip of her latte, licking the foam off her lips. He just stared at the little peach colored camisole she was wearing. Was she wearing a bra? She gave s small shiver and he could see her nipples poking through the silky material.

"The A.C.'s a little strong today."

"Put the shirt back on" She shook her head and gave her Evil Jude smile. She pointed at his chest.

"I think I like that one better. It matches my eyes." He now had a favorite new shirt.

" I am not giving you this shirt." She took another sip of coffee and grinned.

"Fine. I'm starting to feel 'comfortable'. Practically warm even." She almost purrs. What the hell was this?! His mind was practically screaming. He unbuttoned a few buttons, practically tearing it out of his pants and quickly pulled the shirt over his head. He tossed it to her trying to stop his eyes from lingering on her chest. She took her time slipping it over her head as he grabbed the other one.

"Ready to work?"

"Always."

"We're a little behind on the album so we're gonna need to catch up tonight."

"I can't"

"You have plans?" He asked tensely.

"I promised Spied I'd see that new Adam Sandler movie with him. Then I have a date."

"You're seeing Trevor again?" She shook her head. "Who?"

" Ian something or other."

"You don't even know his last name?!"

"Well actually I don't know yours either do I?" She teased. He just gave his famous Tommy scowl.

"Relax he works in accounting here." Tommy almost spewed out the coffee he had just put to his mouth.

" **That** Ian? He's in his twenties."

"He's younger than you." She taunted, then shrugged. "Besides it's just a date. What could possibly happen on one single date?" She gave him a look that implied he should have had an answer for that. Why did he suddenly feel quilty?

Tommy sat down next to Kwest at the sound board. Kwest gave him a funny look as they got ready.

"Weren't you wearing a blue shirt when you came in?"

"Don't ask" Tommy grumbled as he looked through the glass at Jude.

Like the night before Tommy found himself waiting at the curb. A dark green SUV pulled up and the girl emerged before the brake lights had even faded. The man jumped out of the driver's side and went around to face her. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He left with a smile on his face.

"Jude" Tommy stepped out of the shadows of the streetlamps.

"Quincy are you stalking me?"

"You know why I'm here." She sighed in frustration. "Tell me what happened the other night."

" Nothing happened alright." He shook his head.

"Do you really expect me to buy that?" _Please do _she prayed_._

"Look when was the last time you actually blacked out from drinking Tom? You're 24. I think you know to handle your liquor. If you don't remember that night, maybe it's cuz you don't want to." She turned to walk away from him.

"Jude wait." She stopped and looked back at him. "Help me remember."

She just stood there for a moment, considering. She walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. She reached up and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. _Jude was kissing him_. He should have pulled away, but she tasted so sweet. Her tongue stroked his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He had a slight image of that wicked tongue stroking other parts of his body. A confused image flashed in his mind, _long hair sweeping across his bare chest, her mouth on his, his hands gripping her slim hips. _He gave a mental shake of his head. It must have been one of his many fantasies of her, intruding into reality. She was the first to pull away.

"If that doesn't jog your memory I'll be at your apartment tomorrow night at 11."

" Why so late?"

"I've got a date with Zac." _Who the fuck was Zac_?! "Oh and I'll call if I'm running late" She added as an afterthought, while starting towards her front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Jude said she had a new song to work with. She didn't even glance at Tommy before heading in to record.

You don't want my tears

so I ain't shedding them no more.

no more. no more.

I got a smile for him

a smile with benefits

I can lose myself

I need to lose myself

in his arms?

don't matter who's arms are wrapping 'round me

cuz they're not gonna be yours

he can hold me tight

don't have to feel anything at all

as he kisses me goodbye

late at night

I let the nightmares out

but it ain't your arms

that hold me tight

hold me tight

hold me tight

I don't need you to hold me tight

no more, no more

no tears, no more

"That was great. I love the angry girl rock vibe in it." Kwest said as Jude walked out of the recording booth.

"Thanks" She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Tommy called to her as she started for the door.

"Jude you're not going to do something stupid tonight are you?"

"Too late." She muttered under her breath as she headed out. Tommy got back to mixing with Kwest, worrying over that song. _Had she just cut him from her life? _

She had shown up at 11 like she'd said she would. They sat on his couch, silence surrounded them. She changed her mind right then. When she looked at him she knew she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't force him to remember the other night by repeating what had happened. She loved him and she knew he wouldn't take the truth well. Maybe he would run again, out of her life, for good this time. So she did what she had to, as her bruised heart was shouting for recognition. She smiled at him tiredly.

"If nothing happened why all the innuendos?"

"My that's a big word." He just looked at her, waiting.

"Tommy I know I've been teasing you about this, but I was just screwing with your head." He gave her a suspicious look at that phrase." I mean messing with your head. Nothing happened. Really"

"Then why were you practically naked in my bed." .

"You spilled your drink all over me at the bar. Thanks by the way." She gave him a fake grimace. "Look you called and said you needed a ride, so I went and got you."

"Why was I naked?"

"Because you took your clothes off. It's not like I could have stopped you." He looked at her, taking in the words. She was lying. He could feel it. She had never been a good liar, her eyes too expressive. But this time she had almost fooled him. It was like she had cut the connection they shared. He looked into her blue-grey eyes, trying to see _his_ Jude in them. He was trying to find some truth in them, but all he got was a placid stare.

Hey I should go. It's late." She went to stand.

"You can stay if you want."

"What for?" She said tiredly as she reached for her jacket. She froze realizing what she'd just said, then looked up in panic when he didn't respond. He was staring through her.

_"Stay"_

_"What for?"_

_"Because I love you."_

"_Jude don't go. I don't wanna be alone." She gets into bed beside him and he pulls her close as he passes out._

_Later that night he wakes up to find her curled against him. He must be dreaming, but she feels so real. He stares at her lips and can't stop himself from tasting them. She wakes up slowly, her lips moving on his. Her tongue traces the outline of his lips, sending a shock of lust through his body. He just wants to see for a minute how her pale skin feels. So he edges his way under the t-shirt she had borrowed. He strokes his way up her stomach circling her nipple, sending a small gasp from her lips. And he is kissing them through the shirt, but it's not enough. He pulls the shirt over her head and she helps. He is kissing her and stroking her silky thighs and pressing his palm against her satin panties. She runs her fingers down his chest and then lower, hesitantly. He encourages her with his touch. He pulls her panties off and touches her wet heat, circling until she is moaning. His tongue slides a trail down her quivering body and he is tasting her. She trembles against his mouth and he slides his way back up her body, between her legs. He looks into her eyes as he enters her for the first time. There is a moment of pain reflected in her eyes. He kisses her holding her tight, until she starts to move against him. And he is lost against her warm heat. Her nails dig into his back as he feels her tighten around him and he too is coming. She smiles at him and they kiss softly, like it's the first time. Their bodies exhausted, their limbs tangled, they fall asleep._

_His eyes open to see her standing with her body bathed in moonlight. She is reaching for her clothes, a little clumsy, tripping on her shoes._

_"Stay." He whispers reaching his hand out to stroke her back. She looks back at him, tears glimmering in her eyes._

_"What for?" She says sadly. And he pulls her down besides him and he strokes the hair from her face._

_"Because I love you." He kisses her and he tastes the saltiness on her cheeks. He can't resist the urge to stroke her skin and memorize the curves. This time she is touching him back exploring and tasting. He pulls her on top of him and grips her hips thrusting into her. They are moving together again. Their bodies find a perfect rhythm, just like when they write her songs. Sleep finally drags them down._

_His_ Jude was crying as she stared at him. She never looked away though, as she saw the memories come back to him, flashing across his face. How could he have forgotten the taste of her, the feel of her in his arms. And here she was crying silent tears, never looking away. He saw her heart shattering. He remembered every dagger he had thrust into her.

_**"What happened last night?" ... She flinched for a second as if he had hit her...**_

_**"Jude I need to know. Did we have sex last night?" **_

_**"Geez I might not be a pro, but I didn't think I'd be that forgettable." **_

_**"I need to know what happened last night." He almost growled.**_

_**"I told you, nothing.Why don't you believe me?"**_

_**"Because I was sober this morning."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"And I could barely keep from touching you. I was drunk last night. Did I hurt you?"**_

_**"I didn't know I was so irresistible. And, no you didn't hurt me **__**last night**__**." She looked at him consideringly. " Tommy did you ever think it might be better if you didn't know?"**_

_**"...Something happened with us."**_

_**"Quincy there is no us." "At least not that you remember."**_

_**"Jude, you have to tell me!"**_

_**"I don't have to tell you anything. Do you actually **__**remember**__** us doing anything?" He didn't respond. "Then why do you keep insisting I **__**tell**__** you we did?"**_

_**"Look when was the last time you actually blacked out from drinking Tom? You're 24. I think you know to handle your liquor. **__**If**__** you don't remember that night, maybe it's cuz you don't **__**want**__** to." **_

He wanted to touch her so bad, but couldn't seem to move. Her expression changed in that second. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's alright. I know how to pretend it never happened too." And he hadn't known until that moment that she could break _his_ heart too.

As she finally turned to go, he found that he could move. He wrapped his arms around her breathing in the scent of her hair. His lips crashed down on hers. They fell onto the couch. Her body writhed against his, making him groan into her mouth. He couldn't let go, not even enough to take off her clothes. So he kissed her until he was dizzy with it. When his heart started to slow, he looked into her eyes. She looked as lost as he felt. He touched his forehead to hers and just held her. Their breathing slowed as they drifted towards sleep.

_**Epilogue**_

Jude awoke that morning still tangled in Tommy's arms. She felt peace in her heart for the first time since she had met him. He cared, she knew now. Maybe it would be enough to keep them friends. She tried to pull his arm off of her waist and untangle her legs from his without waking him. She knew he had never liked women staying over. As she started to get up his hand wrapped around her arm. She looked down at him, but he had not even opened his eyes.

"Harrison unless you're going to the kitchen to make me coffee, you're not going anywhere." He pulled her back down and rolled on top of her, keeping her pinned to the cushions. He looked into her eyes. And she fell, as she always did, into his sapphire gaze. "If you don't stop trying to run away I'm gonna have to chain you to my bed."

"What...?"

"Actually, chaining you to my bed doesn't sound like a bad idea." He grinned at her turning her insides warm. Then he kissed her making her head spin. "I hate to break it to you Harrison, but you're **not** going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh..." She whispered.

"And?"

"Oh I think you're pretty hot." She bit his lower lip, then slipped her tongue into his mouth.It was an eternity before he finally pushed her away.

"Harrison you're killing me." He was practically panting.

"Maybe I need to find someone a little younger then." He growled at her as he nipped her neck lightly.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours. I love you Tom Quincy." He gazed down at her, with the _look_ he had always saved for her alone.

"I'm sorry Jude." He said so seriously, it made her wince. "That night... It was everything... But it was something I told myself I could never have. I guess that's why I blacked out. You scared me. You scare me."

"How could I possibly scare you?"

"Because **you** are everything I've always wanted. You are everything." He caressed her cheek as he continued to speak. "Look before I met you, I thought I was happy. There were always the bars and willing girls, and I was still making music. But then you came into my life and I realized I hadn't _wanted_ anything in a longtime. You made me want things I had no right to want."

"My body?" She teased. He gave her that serious look again, but she just stared back until he answered.

"Alright that too, but it was this." He kissed her temple. "And this." He kissed her throat. "And this." He kissed the spot above her heart. Then he kissed her lips.

"All of you...With me...Forever." She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes."


End file.
